The invention relates to silane derivatives of the formula I ##STR2## wherein X is H or CH.sub.3
R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are each halogen, alkyl having up to 12 C atoms, wherein one or two non-adjacent CH.sub.2 groups can also be replaced by --O--, --CO--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --OCO-- or --COO--, a phenyl, phenylalkyl, phenoxy or phenyl-alkoxy group, wherein the phenyl group can also be substituted by halogen, alkyl and/or alkoxy and wherein the alkyl chains in each case have up to 12 C atoms, or a cycloalkyl or alkylcycloalkyl radical having 3-10 C atoms in the ring, which can be substituted by alkyl having up to 12 C atoms, and PA1 R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 PA1 --NR.sup.4 R.sup.5 is an amino acid derivative which is bonded via the nitrogen and has up to 15 C atoms in the main chain, PA1 R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are in each case, independently of one another, PA1 R.sup.4 and R.sup.5
a) in each case independently of one another are H, an alkyl, naphthyl, naphthylalkyl, phenyl or phenylalkyl group, it being possible for these groups to be substituted by alkyl, cycloalkyl, halogen, cyano, amino or hydroxyl, wherein the alkyl groups have up to 12 C atoms and wherein one or two CH.sub.2 groups can optionally be substituted by --O--, --CO--, --CO--O--, --O--CO--, ##STR3## but wherein two hetero atoms are not linked to one another, or R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 together can also form an alkylene bridge having up to 7 C atoms, PA2 b) are a cycloalkyl or alkylcycloalkyl radical having 3-10 C atoms in the ring and up to 12 C atoms in the alkyl group, or PA2 c) are mono- or oligosacchrarides, or PA2 halogen; PA2 C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkyl; PA2 C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkyl wherein one or two non-adjacent CH.sub.2 groups are replaced by --O--, --CO--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --OCO--, --COO-- or a combination thereof; phenyl, phenylalkyl, phenoxy, phenylalkoxy or a derivative thereof wherein the phenyl group in each case can also be substituted by halogen, alkyl, alkoxy or a combination thereof, wherein the alkyl chain in each case has up to 12 C atoms; or PA2 cycloalkyl, alkylcycloalkyl or a derivative thereof which is substituted by alkyl, wherein the cyclic ring has 3-10 C atoms and the alkyl chain in each case has up to 12 C atoms; PA2 a) are in each case, independently of one another, hydrogen, alkyl, naphthyl, naphthyl alkyl, phenyl, phenylalkyl or a derivative thereof which is substituted by alkyl, cycloalkyl, halogen, cyano, amino or hydroxyl, wherein the alkyl group in each case has up to 12 C atoms and includes alkyl substituents having one or two non-adjacent CH.sub.2 groups replaced by --O--, --CO--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --OCO--, --COO-- ##STR6## but two hetero atoms are not linked to one another; or b) together form an alkylene bridge of up to 7 C atoms; or PA2 c) are a cycloalkyl or alkylcycloalkyl radical having 3-10 C atoms in the ring and from 1-12 carbon atoms in the alkyl group; or PA2 d) are mono- or oligosaccharides; or PA2 e) are such that the formula --NR.sup.4 R.sup.5 defines an amino acid derivative which is bonded via the nitrogen and has up to 15 C atoms in the main chain;
with the proviso that at least one of the radicals R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is a reactive leaving group, and to a process for the preparation of these silanes and their use.
Reactive organosilanes have been used for a long time for improving and changing surfaces in industrial processes in industry and also in research. They are useful auxiliaries and reagents.
For example, the wetting properties of pigments and fillers during incorporation into plastics can be improved using reactive silane compounds.
The electrical properties and resistance of water and moisture are also increased.
Silane derivatives are thus used for hydrophobizing substrates.
The dispersibility of paints and pigments is furthermore improved by the use of silanes.
The silane derivatives must usually be adapted by means of functional groups to suit the organic plastic or adhesive into which they are to be incorporated.
A whole range of silanes having the most diverse functional groups, such as, for example, amino, mercapto, vinyl, epoxy, carboxyl, or methacrylic groups, is needed for this.
Silanes are also employed as fillers for elastomers, as adhesion promoters or adhesion intensifiers in phenolic, furan, melamine or epoxy resins or as an additive to protective agents for buildings.
The use of silanes for hydrosilylation of alkenes or alkines in the presence of heavy metal salts or alkaline catalysts has also been known for a long time and is described, for example, by J. L. Speyer et al. in J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 79 (1957) 974-979. This process is used on a large industrial scale.
Another field of use for reactive silanes is the field of chromatography materials. The silanes are employed for modifying the surface of chromatographic carrier materials. The properties of chromatographic carrier materials can in this way be modified as desired, for example conversion of a hydrophilic silica gel carrier material into a hydrophobic material, or also into a material which contains amino, diol or cyano groups. This surface modification is known to the expert from numerous literature references. Controllable modifications are also described, for example, in DE-OS 3,427,923.
A wide range of reactive silane derivatives is required to obtain an optimum separating material for any separation problem. For example, there are as yet no suitable silanizing agents for bonding amino acid derivatives to a silica gel matrix via the nitrogen end by a simple and easy route. Such materials are outstandingly suitable for separation of optically active substances.
There is also a need for new reactive silanes for the other fields of use of the silanes, in order to provide products with completely different or improved properties.